


A Normal Dinner With Normal People

by unspokenfaith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Meet the Family, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), aka Peter has a lot of parents, and the compound wasn't destroyed, just your average Avengers family dinner, where certain people are still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspokenfaith/pseuds/unspokenfaith
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal dinner for Peter to introduce Tony to his girlfriend. Peter soon realizes he probably should’ve known better than to let Tony Stark of all people plan his night.





	A Normal Dinner With Normal People

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of all the Avengers being protective while also slightly embarrassing regarding Peter's love life, so I've had this idea in my head for a while. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Tony invited Peter and MJ to a small, intimate dinner at the Avengers compound, Peter wasn’t entirely sure what he should expect. 

 

“Trust me, kid. It’ll be totally normal,” Tony had said to him, but something about the offer seemed a little bizarre, aside from the fact that he and MJ had only been official for about two weeks. It was too early to scare her off already. 

 

Maybe he just couldn’t imagine having a “small, intimate dinner” in a giant compound that usually never had less than 10 people in there on any given day. But he also couldn’t imagine Mr. Stark trying to embarrass him. It was typically the other way around. Besides, he promised Peter that no one else would be home all weekend, listing off each and everyone’s locations.

 

There was no way of being completely certain that this would be a nice, normal night with his girlfriend and Mr. Stark, but he also couldn’t turn down his offer.

 

Peter was sure he would feel better once he was out of the car, and, he was sensing, so would MJ.

 

“Are you sure this is okay?” she asked, referring to the dress she already had on. The same dress, in fact, she wore to the opera house on their school trip. MJ felt the need to defend herself by explaining that she didn’t have many “nice dresses,” even though he assured her this wasn’t something that required a “nice dress.” 

 

“It’s perfect, MJ.” He placed his hand on top of hers, and she smiled, locking their fingers together.

 

Happy smirked, looking at him through the rearview mirror. Peter shook his head. He could tell Happy had been dying to say something besides “hello” the entire ride, but Peter swore him to silence. No one was going to mess this up for him. MJ already seemed uncomfortable enough having Iron Man’s assistant drive them to a dinner that was supposed to be normal.

 

As they approached the compound, Peter examined the building. He was relieved to observe that most of the lights were out, even if that didn’t necessarily mean anything. It’s just one night, a couple of hours at most, he kept reminding himself. 

 

When he turned around MJ’s jaw dropped and remained there until the car parked. Happy, the perfect chauffeur he was, got out and walked around to MJ’s side to open the door. She was completely frozen in place, but she managed to detach herself from the seat. 

 

Peter opened his door before Happy got to him, much to Happy’s irritation.

 

“Look, kid, that’s my job.”

 

“I know. Just trying to make it easier.” He smiled. 

 

“Well, don’t.” Happy looked over at MJ, who was still staring up at the compound, then turned back to Peter. “Word of advice. Don’t break her heart. She seems like a nice girl.”

 

Peter’s eyes widened. “I would never — why would you even say that? She could break my heart too, you know.”

 

“No, I don’t think so, kid.”

 

“What does that mean?” 

 

Happy rolled his eyes. “Just go inside. And don’t mess this up.”

 

“It’s just dinner!” Peter said louder than he meant to, just as Happy got in the car and drove away.

 

MJ walked over to meet him. “Ready?”

 

“I hope so,” he said. “You really don’t have to do this, you know. Mr. Stark tends to make things….”

 

“I get it. He’s Iron Man.” She took his hand. “It’s too late to uninvite me. But if this goes badly, it’s all your fault.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Peter smiled and led her up the stairs. It only just now occurred to him he didn’t know what to do with the door. He never entered the building without Tony or Happy by his side, and they usually just walked right in. Was that too forward?

 

“Can’t you just...go in?” MJ asked.

 

“It doesn’t feel right.”

 

“Aren’t you an Avenger? I think if you run around killing people, you can open the door.”

 

“I told you, I don’t kill people!”

 

“Peter Parker!” 

 

Peter whipped his head around. He didn’t even hear the door open, but there was Tony, wearing an apron and oven mitt in hand.

  
  
  


“Mr. Stark! Are we early?” Peter asked, noting his attire.

 

“Of course not, kid.” Tony waved them inside. “And this must be...Michelle?”

 

“MJ,” she said. “Uh, sir, Mr. Iron—Stark?”

 

“Tony.” He smiled, shaking her hand — oven mitt still on. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Let’s go to the dining room, shall we?”

 

MJ looked at Peter, and he gave her a reassuring smile as they followed Tony. So far the only unusual part of their night was Tony wearing an apron, and if that was the strangest this dinner was going to get, Peter could live with that. Fatherhood looked good on him.

 

“Is there anything I can help with, Mr. — ” 

 

As they turned the corner, the kitchen came into view and so did the entire team of Avengers, each of them stationed at different points in the kitchen. Steve had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his hands stuck in a salad bowl. Bruce was squinting at the clock on the oven, notably without glasses. Clint and Natasha were arguing about something, presumably the directions on whatever box Clint was holding. Wanda sat on one of the stools at the island, summoning a glass of wine from the other side of the room with her fingers. Sam and Bucky already noticed them, looking between Peter and MJ and whispering. 

 

“No, no more help needed here,” Tony said. “Why don’t you two lovebirds go take a seat? We’re almost done here.”

 

But Peter did not move. Slowly turning to MJ, she just smiled politely. If she was bothered, she sure did a good job of hiding it. The compound itself was impressive. The Avengers? Just an everyday occurrence. Meanwhile Peter was still searching for the right thing to say. 

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Let me introduce you to everyone.” Tony turned back to the kitchen brigade. “Hey, guys, let’s take a break. Come introduce yourselves to MJ.”

 

Everyone dropped what they were doing, beginning to gather around Tony, but MJ spoke before anyone else could.

 

“That’s okay. I think I already know who everyone is,” she said, followed by silence and blank stares. “I just meant Peter has told me all about you. Steve, right? Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Wanda, Sam, and….Bucky?”

 

“She forgot my name,” Bucky whispered, and Steve shot him a look. 

 

“Aren’t there more of you?” MJ asked. “Like the big guy with the hammer….Thor?”

 

As if right on cue, a loud thud sounded from outside. Peter, thoroughly impressed that MJ was able to form sentences, felt the need to speak up now.

 

“Please tell me that’s not — ”

 

The door swung open and in walked the god of thunder himself, beaming from ear to ear. 

 

“I’m here!” Thor held out his arms as he came forward, enveloping Peter and MJ into a tight embrace. Peter thought he was breathless before. “Let’s have dinner now, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

After weighing his options, Peter considered that while it was far more torturous, it was safer to suffer through all the unbearable questions he was about to be bombarded with than it would be to grab MJ and run out the door. His odds against an entire team of experienced defenders of the earth weren’t too great. He was just worried about MJ. She didn’t sign up to have dinner with an entire team of experienced defenders of the earth.

 

“We don’t have to do this, you know. We can just go home,” he whispered to her.

 

“And waste all of this food? Probably not a good idea.”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“Peter, relax,” she said. “It’s just dinner.”

 

He opened his mouth to respond, but was quickly cut off by Tony, who in natural Tony Stark fashion, sat at the head of the table. 

 

“Peter’s not giving you a hard time is he, MJ? He tends to do that.”

 

“Hey!” Peter yelled.

 

MJ gently kicked his leg. “Not at all, Mr. — Tony. Just being Peter, that’s all.”

 

Thor slammed his drink down on the table, clutching his chest with laughter. “I like her, Peter. She’s very funny.” 

 

“Thank you. I’m right here,” MJ said.

 

“Headstrong, too. You remind me of Valkyrie.”

 

“Are you sure that isn’t because you’re just constantly thinking of her?” Bruce asked. Thor glared at him, but Bruce managed to shut him up for the time being at least.

 

Truthfully, this might have been slightly more bearable if Thor wasn’t here. Great guy, but unfortunately not the best when it came to subtlety and staying passive. Now he just felt like he was going to be sick. Staring down at his food, he realized he had no appetite at all. 

 

“You’re awfully quiet over there, kid. Everything okay?” Steve asked. 

 

Peter’s head shot up. “What? Yeah! Everything’s fine. Couldn’t be better. Thanks for the dinner by the way, everyone. This looks great!” He picked up a fork, stabbing it into the potatoes on his plate and shoving them into his mouth. Maybe if he kept eating, no one would ask him questions anymore. 

 

“Young love.” Peter was surprised at how quickly Steve steered the conversation back to him and MJ. “I remember thinking I was going to marry Peggy.”

 

Grabbing a napkin, Peter spit out his food, coughing. And he thought Thor was his biggest problem.

 

“Steve, come on,” Natasha said. “They’re only 16. Marriage is the last thing on their mind.”

 

“We’re also still sitting right here,” MJ said, but only Peter seemed to hear. He gave her an apologetic look, but she just smiled. 

 

“Yeah, they have plenty of other things to think about,” Bucky said, and Sam snickered. 

 

For the first time since he came back to life, Peter almost preferred Thanos’s snap. 

 

“Okay, guys, come on. Give the kid a break,” Tony said, winking at Peter. He had a hard time believing they were on the same side of this when Tony was the one who planned this entire night. 

 

“Hey.” Bucky whispered, nudging his arm, and suddenly Peter deeply regretted choosing to sit next to him. “You’re being safe right?”

 

“What are you talking about? Of course I’m — What? No, it’s not like that yet!”

 

“Yet,” Sam repeated. Peter sank in his chair while he and Bucky laughed to themselves.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” MJ asked, and he turned around to her studying his face. “You don’t look so good.”

 

“I’m fine.” He did his best to smile, but he imagined it wasn’t very convincing. MJ took his hand under the table, stroking his palm with her thumb. 

 

Sam and Bucky had temporarily pulled him away from whatever conversation was happening amongst everyone else, but once he heard what they were arguing about, he wished he was still being interrogated about safe sex.

 

“That’s way too young to be married,” Natasha insisted. “Besides what are you now, Steve? 200? I don’t see you settling down with anyone.”

 

“I’m just saying you don’t want to wait  _ too  _ long. Sometimes if you know, you know,” Steve said. 

 

“But sometimes you don’t find someone until you’re older. Or you don’t know they’re the right person until much later,” Clint said, and Natasha nodded. She must’ve known exactly what he was talking about. 

 

Wanda smirked and took a sip of her drink. “Does someone want to pass me the salt?”

 

But everyone was still in deep conversation over a debate that would never reach a conclusion. Wanda looked at Peter, and rolled her eyes. Red light radiated from her hand as she brought the salt from across the table to her plate. At least one person laid off him for the night.

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is. Get married if you want to get married,” Thor said, slamming his cup down on the table. That ended that discussion. 

 

There was a brief moment of silence, for the first time since Peter and MJ entered the compound, then Tony clapped his hands together. “Who wants dessert?” 

 

Peter stood up. “I think I’ve had enough for tonight. MJ, do you want to….”

 

“Um...yeah. I better get home actually. But thank you so much, Tony, everyone. It was really great to meet you all.” 

 

There was a chorus of mixed responses, with Thor’s voice booming over the others, “Great meeting you, MJ. Please come visit me in the New Asgard.” 

 

MJ smiled. “Will do.” 

 

Tony came over and grabbed Peter’s shoulder. “So glad you both could come. MJ, hope to see you again soon. Peter….” He looked him up and down. “Go get some sleep, kid.”

 

“Th-Thank you, Tony.” 

 

He could barely register waving to the table, everyone smiling and saying their goodbyes until Peter and MJ were out the door. Even then, he could see them all watching through the window, trying to be discreet. He should’ve known better than to bring MJ here.

 

Once they were outside, she turned on him. “Okay, seriously, you look like you’re going to be sick. What’s wrong?”

 

“I didn’t know all of them were going to be there. If I did, I — ”

 

“Peter, it’s fine. It was kind of fun actually,” she said.

 

Peter looked up at her. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, you always think of the Avengers as these all-powerful beings, and they’re really just...normal people.”

 

“But they were so….”

 

“Embarrassing? That’s my point.” MJ smiled. “They really like you, you know.”

 

“I guess,” Peter said. “But I really like  _ you _ , and I don’t want to mess this up or scare you away, or — ”

 

MJ grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead on hers. If he could’ve spent the entire night like this, then he would’ve in a heartbeat. 

 

“You can’t scare me away that easily,” she said. “Not unless you laid eggs or something. You don’t lay eggs, do you?”

 

Peter laughed, and they both whipped around when the door opened. Thor stood at the top of the stairs, waving with both arms.

 

“Great job, Peter!” He grinned, giving him two thumbs up before going back inside. 

 

“Still think they’re normal?” Peter asked.

 

“Yeah, him...not so much.”


End file.
